User talk:Craneface
Was just thinking like Ten Count did you want to add this wiki as part of the contribute daily one? You mentioned you like drama and Maiden Rose is a war drama so seems perfect. If Ten Count and your other wikis are enough for now that’s perfectly fine, don’t feel pressured at all to add Maiden Rose. Nothing should ever feel too much, we are all here to enjoy adding where we can. Even if it doesn’t transpire that a full anime series is released (though of course shall hold out one will!) Maiden Rose already has 2 OVAs for it, though more significantly it has got plenty of room for development as the manga has resumed after a hiatus. So yes it’s here to begin the streak now if you wanted to get involved with a resurgent manga for this awesome series! S3r0-Ph1i (talk) 18:30, January 26, 2019 (UTC) Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to User:Craneface! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! S3r0-Ph1i (talk) 18:43, January 31, 2019 (UTC) Blog to announce transfer to Fandom Hey there, when the time comes may you have the honour of posting the blog stating the date of the Maiden Rose wikis transfer to Fandom? I’ve already done the work of writing everything out; it’s posted below ready to copy and paste into a blog post and if you are able to attain a screenshot without the adverts like Banana Fish and Seraph of the End all the better. I’ll be on the lookout for that as well. As seen, I have already posted blogs noting these events for the history of the wiki and to lay out the new direction so these sites can continue to be all encompassing technically detailed encyclopaedias. Yet they are at the same fully embracing the fan side of things for respective areas since it’s always nice to encourage people to share their input in all it’s forms. Since I’ve posted some I figure it would be better to have them posted in different names so hope you wouldn’t mind adding this when the day comes, likely tomorrow! The following is all good to copy and paste into a blog: Transfer to Fandom (title) In addition to benefitting from recent activity, the Maiden Rose wiki’s future is assured with it’s successful transfer to Fandom. This large migration of around 360,000 communities was first envisioned with the sites rebranding during October 2016. It was then formally carried out starting in October 2018 to a planned completion date of February 4th, 2019. Maiden Rose was transferred today, on (day and date). (screenshot would be here, I'll add if I can get one without ads on the side) This blog entry duly notes the wikis special day for reference and historical purposes from all the possible dates. It is also suitable to confirm the previous planned direction of the wiki that has been tended to and looked after for some time by contributors who have put in the effort to see it remains nice, well done! Both a reaffirmation that the wiki shall continue to be developed into an all encompassing, technically accurate and detailed encyclopaedia on everything concerning Maiden Rose. This is in addition to announce a duel purpose of fully embracing the fan side revolving around the series in line with Fandoms goal that also symbiotically helps the wiki. Fandom made the transfer for search engine optimization purposes, and to move more into the pop culture aspect. Allowing more people to learn of this series, and to invite other people to share their works is exactly what the wiki wants as well. As well as article pages filled with officially sourced content, the wiki shall fully embrace blogs, Profiles, message walls, Discussions for people to share fan-based works. This is in addition to directly supporting any and all areas such as Discord and other sites so people may enjoy Maiden Rose and everything it is in all it’s finery. There are some incredibly detailed analysis and insights into this outstanding series, and more to come with the manga resuming after a hiatus. It is nothing short of a travesty that people’s exceptionally hard work and true passions are not getting the attention they deserve and so the wiki is open for people to share anything they like. Fan fiction, fan art, commentaries to analysis on characters, the themes and story, everyone must feel free to share it all. Maiden Rose is a remarkable series, it goes without saying. Now the wiki can be ever more greater as it expands to details official information and anyone and everyone’s participation in the source material, enjoy taking part! S3r0-Ph1i (talk) 17:23, February 3, 2019 (UTC) Just stick to what you like Hey there, No way do I want to put pressure on you, would never do that and I am sorry if I have not fully considered your perspective. It was only because I know you can do it, of course I just wanted to help though I understand if it comes across as too much. To make sure there is no pressure whatsoever on you I won’t make anymore requests. Just focus on what you want to do on your terms, and most importantly have fun doing so. I’ll switch it round as well, if you need help please do contact me and I’ll see to it! Sorry again, does seem to be a case where good intent hasn’t gone as planned but hope everything’s easy going again for you : ) S3r0-Ph1i (talk) 19:16, February 3, 2019 (UTC)